vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of Lore (Dragon Fable)
|-|DF Hero= |-|AQW Hero= |-|DF World Destroyer= |-|Original Eternal Dragon of Time= |-|Merged Eternal Dragon of Time= Summary The Hero of Lore is whoever they need to be to save the day. They are the main character of the AEverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A. At least 5-B, possibly 4-C | At least 6-A, possibly higher | Unknown | 2-C Name: Player's choice Origin: AEverse Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Good Hero, Evil Hero, Chaos Lord, Dragon Lord Powers and Abilities: Healing, Magic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dark Arts, Void Magic, Light Manipulation, Purification Magic, Summoning, Teleportation, Animal Communication, Dragon Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (With Soulweaver), Luck, Toon Force (Rather minor and cannot be used for combat) | Life Force Absorption, Self Duplication, Mid-Low Regeneration, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation (The Eternal Inversionist class is stated to cut through time and space to strike opponents) Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight via Eternal Death Wings, Blood Manipulation (Can use their own blood to strike enemies), Longevity (Can suck blood to prevent aging for awhile), Time Manipulation, Time Stop Attack Potency: Continent level physically via power-scaling (Could stand against base Wargoth and defeated the Fire Avatar Fiamme; albeit Fiamme was severely weakened). Planet level with the World Destroyer (Fought planetary threats like Wargoth and Dragon Drakath), possibly Star level (Damaged Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich that ate the Sun) | At least Continent level (Nearly killed fully powered Chaos Champion Drakath), possibly higher since the Hero hasn't mastered his/her godly power yet | Unknown ''' | '''Multi-Universe level (Merged 3 timelines in the AE-Multiverse together) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Traveled across the entire Land of Dragon continent within a matter of seconds also faster than the Darkness Energy that was going to cover the entire planet), Massively FTL with dragon (Scaling from Ultra Dracolich that flew from Lore to Sun within 4-5 seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class 100+ with dragon | Class 100+ (Should be at least as strong as Drakath) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class, Planet Class possibly Star Class (Tore Ultra Dracolich's scale) with dragon | At least Continent Class (Traded blows with fully powered Drakath). | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Continent level physically. At least Planet level, possibly Star Level with the World Destroyer | At least Continent level (Took full-powered Drakath's attacks) | Unknown | Unknown (Was killed by a fodder dragonslayer Galanoth. However it is implied that he let Galanoth do so.) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Extremely High (Can dispatch large amounts of enemies without tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with weapons, dozens of meters with spells and ranged weapons | Possibly Universal with the Eternal Inversionist Class. Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Varies from Average to High Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, sometimes has elemental weaknesses depending on current equipment, can be rather cocky, is rather gullible. Feats: *Defeated Dr. When *Destroyed SMUDD *Defeated Wargoth with World Destroyer *Fought Aspar Key: Dragon Fable Hero | AQW Chaos Lords Hero | AQW Hero Queen of Monsters Saga | Eternal Dragon of Time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adventure Quest Worlds Category:Adventure Quest Category:Dragon Fable Category:Mech Quest Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:AEverse Category:Gods Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters